


always my sisters

by fiddlesticks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluf, Sisters, Wedding, goldstein sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: A one shot of how your sisters Tina and Queenie support you through your wedding day with newt.





	

Can you do a one shot inspired by your Tina and Queenie’s sister marrying Newt? That would be lovely ☺️

The three of you sat chatting in the cosy living room, faces painted with a rosy smelling goop that Queenie had insisted would give you an angelic glow. Photo albums stroon all about the floor, ‘you think they would be happy with my choice?’ you asked a little thickly, you had been struggling with the loss of your parents, especially over the last week, when you didn’t have Newt to comfort you. Tina placed a reassuring hand on your back, ‘don’t be silly, they would have loved him, anyway they seemed happy enough when he asked their permission to marry you.’ A note of amusement in her voice, as she gestured to a framed photograph of your parents sitting on one of the cabinets, you giggled at your soon to be husband’s actions.

Queenie came through from the kitchen with a tray laden with hot chocolate, marshmallows and whipped cream. You caught a peek of the dresses that she had been working tirelessly on for the past few months, a jolt of excitement and nerves shot through you, in a matter of hours you would be zipped into that gorgeous dress and become Mrs Scamander. Queenie quickly slid the door shut with her wand, she wanted you to sleep tonight, she didn’t want one of the happiest days of your life to be clouded by tiredness.

~

You were woken the next morning by Queenie’s sing song voice, ‘morning Mrs Scamander!’ she looked like a silent film star, in her silky dressing gown, with her honey coloured hair in rollers. While Tina stood behind her, looking decidedly less glamorous, but no less beautiful, in her blue pyjamas, her hair sticking up every which way, a sleepy smile on her face.

Before long she had whisked you off to  sit on the cushioned bench in front of her dressing table, Tina combing through your hair, adding delicate flowers as she went, Queenie adding a light dusting of powder to your face along with a natural pink lipstick and blush.

The silky material of your dress rippled over your skin like water as you stepped into it. Queenie and Tina on the other side of the door, desperate to see you, wearing their own dresses of deep blue, the hems fluttering about their calves. You slid the door open and peeped around it, Tina’s hand flew to her mouth while Queenie clutched at her heart, ‘oh y/n, you’re so beautiful’ Queenie choked through her tears that were threatening to fall, as they both bundled you into a tight group hug.

~

You stood waiting for the doors to open, while your sisters fussed with your hair and flowers. “oh I nearly forgot’ Tina reached around to the back of her neck, and unclasped the necklace that she always wore she draped it lovingly around your neck. Your eyes filled with tears, this locket was one of Tina’s most treasured possessions, your father had given it to your mother, and she had placed a picture of the pair of them inside. “Teenie I’ you babbled through tears, as you clung on to your elder sister, she shushed you as she gently brushed the tears away, as the doors began to creak open.  

The three of you walked down the aisle together, hand in hand towards Newt who looked utterly dashing under the chuppah. He was beaming, smiling brighter than you had ever seen him, Pickett standing proudly on shoulder. once you reached him, Tina and Queenie kissed your cheeks, making you giggle. Queenie gave Newt a wink while Tina shot him smile, both with tears in their eyes.

~

Before long the chairs were pushed to the sides, a massive spread of Jacob’s and Queenie’s delectable food sat  on groaning tables, and in the centre, pride of place towered the wedding cake, delicately decorated with fondant lace. You lead newt to the table knowing that he would be famished from fasting, everything was mouth-watering, you could have gorged yourself for days, but that wouldn’t be very polite. The room was a hum with happy chatter, eating and low music. friends and relatives alike offering their congratulations and best wishes, as you and Newt grinned like idiots hands intertwined. 

As the sun began to set, painting the sky with beautiful pinks and purples, Newt offered you his calloused hand, ‘can I have this dance Mrs Scamander?’ he asked, loving the way your new name sounded on his lips. He guided you to the dance floor where music was playing softly, twirling you as he went. He lead you in a simple dance, your first dance, as husband and wife, your cheeks were beginning to ache from smiling, but that didn’t stop you, as you slowed to a sway, resting your head on Newt’s chest.

“can I borrow my lovely daughter in law for a dance?’ Mr Scamander’s asked, tapping Newt on the shoulder, a broad smile on his face, before gliding you about the dance floor.

Newt quickly found Tina pulling her onto the dance floor, you giggled at your sisters reaction as Mr Scamander expertly waltzed you across the floor. After a few moments Queenie made her way over to the dancing pair, giving Newt an indignant look, before he opened his arms for the youngest Goldstein to join them.

 The other guests began to flood the dance floor, Mr Scamander quickly returned you to his son with a kiss on your cheek, before shuffling off to find Mrs Scamander. Jacob had since joined the little dancing group, Newt pulled you in, ‘if I’m dancing, you’re dancing too misses.’ You all danced as you had done so many times before in living room of the little apartment that you had shared with your sisters.

 An awful lot had changed today, but these two amazing women who you cherished more than any treasure, would always be your sisters, they would always be your dearest friends. That was one thing that you were sure would never change.

 

Have a great day and be safe  

I also have a tumblr, you can find me at <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fiddlesticksimagines> i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences

Master list

<http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/post/154822903864/masterlist>


End file.
